happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tide
'''Tide '''is a character of HTFF and CCF. Bio Tide is a blue hippocampus who is mostly seen at the watery area (oceans, lakes, rivers, etc.). His body is mostly covered with water and almost invulnerable. He can dodge any projectiles easily even if it hits his body since his body is mostly made out of water. Tide is also a shape-shifting creature that can change his shape into any character. He can change his shape whenever he wants to but only when he interacts with water. He can't change his shape when he doesn't interact with water even if he wants to change his shape back into normal. Some characters don't recognize him when he changed his shape into another character. The only way to recognize him is every time he changes his shape into another character, the pupils are always green instead of black. Since he's mostly made out of water, he can't take the heat for a long time and can easily evaporate if there's too much heat. He also has a big problem when interacting with some fire-related stuff even when he is in another shape. The main problems when it comes with changing into another character, he will be able to suffer bloody injuries and can die just like other normal characters get instead of just evaporating since he fully duplicates the character's trait that he sees. This will happen if he doesn't interact with water. If he does, he will quickly change his shape back to normal and avoid all bloody injuries. List of Forms In some episode, Tide will changes or shape-shifting into another form that he sees. This is list of forms that Tide had changes: *Beehive ( Watery Survival) *Bronzey ( The Terrible Trailer Trio) *Gady (Watering the Plants) *Random (MoneyBat) *Cryptie (Monster Hunter Showdown) *Echo (Parasite of a feather) *Slender Loris (Can't Stop the Heating) Episodes Starring roles *Watery Survival *Watering the Plants *We're On Your Tide Featuring roles *The Terrible Trailer Trio *MoneyBat *Can't Stop the Heating Appearances *Cloak and Digger *Very Clam Journey *Monster Hunter Showdown *Horse For Hire *The Blue Moon *Parasite of a Feather Fates Deaths #Watery Survival - Evaporated by Renee's heat. #The Terrible Trailer Trio - Either died when he was turned into gelatin or eaten by Nutty. #Watering the Plants - Electrocuted with taser gun. #MoneyBat - Launched into the sun. #Can't Stop the Heating- Evaporated. #We're On Your Tide - Consumed by Kelpy. Kill count *Floppy (CCF) - 1 ("Watering the Plants") Trivia *Tide is very vulnerable and can be easily killed when he is in another form. When he is in his original form, the only way that can kill him are something related to fire, freezing, and being consumed. *He only duplicates physical traits from characters that he sees and tries to copy their behaviour. *He can't duplicate fire-related characters since fire is his main problem. *Every time he gets any bloody injuries in another form, he will quickly try to find some water to turn back into his normal form. *Tide only can controls his own water. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cameo characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Free to Use Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Character Category:Spinoff Characters Category:Equines